Far From Normal
by Awsomaniatica
Summary: The Teen Titans have begun to go their separate ways and eventually diminish. Years later, one teen stumbles on the now abandoned tower and learns its secrets, as well as her own. The summary may change as the story further develops. THIS STORY IS NO LONGER ACTIVE IN MY ACCOUNT! It has been adopted by Waterpokemon under the title, "A lost memory".
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the original Teen Titans…_

* * *

><p>All was quiet inside the darkened tower shaped like the letter T. The place seemed practically vacant with the diminishing amount of things remaining and untouched. A dim light came into view as the massive front door opened, revealing two familiar now young adults. The tall guy with green skin and hair plopped down on the couch in exhaustion. His friend, the pale, slender young woman with now shoulder length violet hair with piercing violet eyes to match, settled gently on the armrest next to him.<p>

"You think we would have beaten Cinderblock easily since we've had to deal with him so much." The young man muttered.

The violet girl shrugged before sitting down next to him. The teammates took in the silence and sighed.

"Raven, it just hasn't been the same since they all left." He replied openly, sadness evident in his voice.

"I know Beast Boy." Raven softly answered, staring into emptiness as the memories invaded her mind.

For a while, their team, the Teen Titans had consisted of three other constant members. Each with their own gift, they took care of every bad guy and threat in town as well as each other. Their fearless leader, Robin, kept them in line and together through anything. When he became the mighty Batman's apprentice, Nightwing, he just left and resumed his leadership to the half human/ half machine mechanic, Cyborg. Things began to fall apart soon after that. The tall fiery red- headed friendly alien teammate known as Starfire left, supposedly to return to her home planet. The others knew of her deepening loss of their comrade that plagued her with sadness each passing day. They all felt the same in similar ways. The remaining three had managed to stick together for a further nine months before Cyborg decided that it was also time for him to move on.

The last two of the Teen Titans sat there, consumed in the thoughts of their lost friends.

"We can't keep doing this on our own Rae."

Beast Boy slumped forward, covering his face with his hands. Raven moved closer and gently placed her hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"I miss them too Gar,"

Not a word passed between them as she began rubbing his back. After a moment, the changeling straightened up and looked at the half-demon keenly.

"Raven, you have to promise me that we will always stick together, no matter what…"

"I'm sure we'll see them again—"

"Rae, please!" He pleaded, taking her hands carefully in his. The empathy looked at the young man who had become her dearest friend throughout the years they've spent together with understanding eyes.

"I promise," She quietly answered with a genuine smile. He smiled back.

After a long moment of staring at each other, Beast Boy stood, pulling Raven up with him.

"How about we get something to eat? I'm starving,"

Raven nodded in agreement and followed quickly after the impatient young man going out the door.

Once outside, the two head on their way to their favorite pizza place. The tower stood tall and strong against the night sky.

* * *

><p><em>That last little part is supposed to be kind of a zoom out of the tower and a transition of it starting in the next chapter, which will start where it is 18 years later. You'll understand why. I can't guarantee that this will be updated quickly as I'm also trying to keep my grades up. Math is a killer. Anyway, please R&amp;R and add this on story alert if your interested on reading more!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_I am still alive, yes. Life has gotten crazy for me lately. I have been busy, but sometimes lazy. Now that my creativeness is kicking into full gear right now, I'm going to see how much I can accomplish of my many ideas. You really don't want to know how many I am currently trying to work on. I found this particular story in my notebook with this chapter practically done so I had to get it up. Hope it's worth it! Oh, and I would like to thank my friend XRedVengeance for his support and persistence to get me writing again. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comics Universe, or anything else that may be used other than the ideas that I come up with._

* * *

><p>A lone building settled on a miniature island separate from the city stood silently against the rising sun. The morning rays illuminated the now graying, untouched T-shaped building. From across the waters, a 15 year old teenager stood at the harbor, watching the sunrise. The sun kissed her long dark hair that drifted in waves to the middle of her back, giving off a slight purple shine. Bold green eyes studied the abandoned building with interest.<p>

Normally, others would not even take notice to the seemingly decaying tower that had not been used for almost two decades, but Rebecca Logan felt drawn to it. Every day before school, Becca (as she liked to be called) would leave home a little early and come out to the harbor to enjoy the serenity of beautiful mornings. Slightly tugging on her indigo jacket to ward off the short gusts of chilly winds, Becca closed her eyes and took in the fresh air. She cleared her head of any negative thoughts and focused on the gentle tug of the ocean waves gliding across the welcome sand while occasionally splashing against the concrete wall on her far right. Consumed by the peace and calm sounds of the sea, she felt as if her body flowed back and forth with the water, free from any constrains.

In the distance to her left, her sharp hearing barely caught the soft footsteps on the gravel of sand. Opening one eye, Becca spotted a lanky young man in a white jersey and baggy pants walking along the water. He took his time striding on the edge of dry sand. Two thick pieces of his blonde hair hung in symmetry on either side of his nose. Looking up in her direction, he gives a wide, friendly smile.

After returning the smile, she glanced down at her watch. Her eyes flew open as she saw the time.

"I can't be late again," She muttered to herself as she pushed the strap of her bag further onto her shoulder. Taking one more glance at the T-shaped tower, Becca dashed away to school.

* * *

><p>Becca let the strap slide off her shoulder, her backpack landing on the carpeted floor with a soft thud. With a loud sigh, she plopped down on her bed before leaning over to retrieve her book. Sitting cross-legged, Becca began reading her assigned book for English. Fahrenheit 451 proved to be rather interesting. She smiled as pictured her mom freaking out if the burning of books existed in their world. Lost in the words filling up the pages, she barely heard the front door opening. Glancing up, she caught the familiar whiff of tofu, indicating that her father was home. Closing her book, Becca got up and headed for the front room.<p>

"Hey dad," she replied while taking a bag from his overbearing arms. "How was work today?"

Garfield put down the remainder of his things on the kitchen counter before pushing a hanging short loose piece of his messy brown hair from his face with the back of his tanned hand. He turned toward his slightly shorter daughter and gave her a squeeze.

"Hey Beck,"

Becca smiled in her father's quick embrace at his nickname for her. He was always one to give out nicknames, even to those he barely met. He was very friendly toward others and that was what probably gave him a fairly successful business, well as successful as you can get with a full-fledged vegetarian restaurant. Garfield didn't exactly own it by himself. Before, he mainly went around Jump City and surrounding areas to try to find a good full vegan restaurant that he could be satisfied with. About eight years ago, he and a good friend and fellow vegetarian lover named Mark decided to start a small restaurant together free of meats, fish, and other such products. Now Garfield was a co-owner and one of the acting chefs of "The Source".

"The Source was steady today, being a weekday and all. There was actually a customer who came in all the way from Central City. He gave some good pointers on using avocado in some recipes…"

Garfield continued on excitedly as he began unloading the bags to put the fresh foods away. Becca glazed her green eyes over some of the interesting looking food that her father somehow managed to find in the produce stand. Her eyebrow rose at a spiky looking ball as she wondered how it was edible.

"…And I came up with a new recipe that I may want to add to the menu."

Becca slightly cringed for a moment, watching her dad begin to mince some fresh rosemary. She knew exactly what those words meant and it kind of worried her. She knew that her dad was a good chef and all, but sometimes when he wanted to do something new… _Hopefully there won't be a giant glob of tofu in it this time_, She thought to herself.

Becca, like her mom, try to be supportive in their veggie-loving man. They happily try what he fixes for them since mom is not allowed to fix anything in the kitchen except tea, but not everything is satisfactory in their mindset. One thing that offsets both of them is tofu. The taste and smell is too much to stand. Her mother won't even touch it, telling in secret that it gave bad memories.

Becca sighed and began to set the table without a word. While placing the plates around, the door opened revealing a pale petite woman with black hair neatly put in a bun except for a few loose strands hanging in the front, wearing a navy blue business-looking dress. Rachel Logan set down her purse and thick notebook as she took off her nearly flat heeled shoes. After a long day with five patients as her duty as a psychiatrist, she was ready for some rest and relaxation. Behind the glasses that she normally used for reading and looking professional, her dark violet eyes scanned the area. Once she spotted her husband hard at work carving out guacamole as her daughter sluggishly set out the silverware, Rachel smiled.

Making eye contact with Becca, she asked, "We are the test subjects for tonight I take it?"

Becca gave a half smile and nodded, glancing back at the kitchen as her dad threw together some random ingredients in the serving bowl. Rachel leaned in closer to Becca and added, "Well, I hope you have an appetite tonight."

Garfield turned around to give a playful glare at his girls. "I heard that! Besides, I think this may end up being a star selection on the menu."

Mother and daughter gave each other a look before parting ways for Rachel to put away her work and Becca to help her dad with his.

* * *

><p><em>Okay everyone, I have a treat for you. For those who have waited patiently for the next chapter, thank you so much. And for those just reading this now, I hope you enjoyed it. I would like some OC's from you guys that has a possibility of showing up at some point in the story. Sorry if this is a spoiler, but I am considering starting a new team of Teen Titans, the next generation I guess you can say. I need to be impressed by the character if you want them used. And please no one having the same exact powerpersonality as a previous titan. Be creative, but not overboard. Also, I would love to have some foes in the picture, even if they are foes who are really good in combat. That includes heroes as well. They could also be discovering their abilities/talents as the story progresses. If you want your character to be related to a Teen Titans character from the show of from DC in general, you can also have them the opposite to their relative or idol. Example: the previous was a bad guy, OC is a good guy or vice versa. I'll send you a message if I have any questions about your character and you can PM me anytime. Please be clear and detailed! _

_I will most likely be working slowly on this. I will take a bit of a break from this particular story (hopefully it won't be too long) for submission of characters, but if success is quick, I can get the next chapter out sooner. Send me a comment on what you liked about the story so far or if there is anything about it I should work on and suggestive material on what could happen. Remember, add me to story alert if you want me to continue._

**To submit a character:**

**Name:**

**Alias:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Side (Good/Bad/Neutral):**

**Powers/Abilities:**

**Strengths & Weaknesses:**

**Civilian Clothes:**

**Combat Uniform:**

**Brief Background (Where they come from, do they have any difficulties that they try to deal with in powers, loved ones, other factors…):**

**Interests/Hobbies:**

**Likes/Dislikes:**

**Other Info to Include:**

_Your character can be related somehow to a previous DC character if that is what you want, but come up with something new, interesting, and good to work as a team or even a great antagonist._

_I will only accept a maximum total of 7 on the main team which I already have the one selected so you need to really impress me. AND DON'T OVERDO IT! I do need a few good villains as well._

* * *

><p><em>So this is what I am going to strive to do. Since I seem to get things done with a due date, I'm going to try to have a new story or chapter up every ThursdayFriday. You all need to keep me on track too. Giving reviews and adding alerts will work. :) I have tons of ideas to get out, but I have been extremely lazy! So Thurs/Fri for updates. I will try to let you know otherwise if I can't meet the time. If it is from laziness, feel free to have a monkey throw poo at me or whatever other punishment you think I deserve. :P  
><em>


	3. Author's Note Sorry Guys

_Author's Note! I know, these things are always terrible!_

_Alright guys, I want to give a huge apology. I have no idea why I even started this back up. It seemed like a grand idea at the time after finding it again in my notebook, but that's basically all I had for it. Yes I had some vague plans for future stuff, but I am no longer interested in doing this story at all. The Teen Titans itself is still great; I just am a huge Young Justice fan right now. Teen Titans seems childish compared to this awesome show. The only reason I really stuck around this long for TT was for Raven and Beast Boy. Since YJ has BB in it now… Yeah. No more Titans universe for me, at least not in writing. My main focus for ideas that are cramming up my brain is mainly surrounding YJ. I will continue writing for other stuff that will most likely be only a one shot deal unless I can come up with something worth continuing._

_Again, I apologize for giving up on this fic. It had a good run in the beginning. It just died a year ago and couldn't survive long after being revived. I am terribly sorry for any of the disappointment I caused. You just can't do much when the interest is completely dead. If anyone wants, you are welcome to pick up on this story. Just let me know and I can give you the ideas I had for it if you want. I just won't be writing Far From Normal any longer. Sorry for the disappointment. :(_


End file.
